


Gifted

by HerbertBest



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Adapting to A New Culture, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Established Relationship, F/M, Gift Giving, Historical Inaccuracy, Humor, Kissing, Romance, Sequel, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 21:38:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13690317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerbertBest/pseuds/HerbertBest
Summary: Holly and Dan spend their first Valentine's Day together.





	Gifted

**Author's Note:**

> Something of a sequel to my story Passing Familiar; this has some spoilers for it!

Holly had no idea how they celebrated Saint Valentine’s Day in the northlands. She was used to the communal world of the northwest, where it was a time of great merriment and love for friends and lovers alike. 

She had made Dan something simple; a new walking stick for when he tended the sheep, made partly with magic and partly with her own hands. She figured they weren’t ready for a bird after what had happened with Ross, and their new home had plenty of plants. There wasn’t much for her to conjure. She took care of Tinkles while waiting for him to come back with the flock.

Dan was enthusiastic upon seeing her. Kissing her as he came through the back door, still smelling like the morning dew and lanolin, he made them breakfast, moving with confidence and speed. Holly followed his cue. Did they not trade gifts in this part of the world? She wanted to follow the customs perfectly and thus said nothing.  
Quietly she kept her own counsel, watching as he helped grind the meal for their weekly bread, checked the ale they were fermenting in the basement. She went for a high council meeting with Brian later that afternoon and he watched her knowingly.

“Something’s going on. I can all but smell it on you both. Smitten with the day of love, hmm? Have any plans?”

Dan tugged his hat down over his eyes, blushing severely. Even though they were both married nearly a year, Brian treated them like they were still his young students. 

The meeting was quick – everyone wanted to be somewhere else with their beloved, not cooped up arguing about the veracity of using cherries in a spell versus cranberries. Soon she and Dan were riding home on Barry, past the little cottage where Ross had settled to work as Arin’s apprentice. Until they were home, and it was time to water Holly’s faithful mare and feed Barry, to let Tinkles walk and bring the sheep in from their roaming. 

After a thick dinner of stew and bread and a sweet cake, Dan approached her with a little package wrapped in greasepaper and twine.

“I was waiting for Brian to leave us alone,” he said. “But since he kept blabbing during the meeting…” He pressed the little box into her hand. “For you.”

Relief filled her. “I thought you didn’t do presents here!” she said, and reached under the sink, where his staff stood. He unwrapped it eagerly and grinned at the sight of it, holding it up to the light. “This is so fucking cool!” he said. "Think the sheep will respect me more?"

"Yeah," she grinned. "Just use your indoor voice more." Holly meanwhile had begun to unwrap her own package, nails skittering along the shiny surface. Under the shine and glow was a wooden figure of an owl, carefully and gently carved. 

“I started that the day after we met,” he admitted.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulled him up against her and connected their lips. 

And the gifts and even the date were quite quickly forgotten.


End file.
